SIMPSONS I SPY
by scooby823945
Summary: SOMEONE IS SPY ON EVERYTHING. WHO IS IT?
1. Chapter 1

**"This is perverted", Lisa told herself as she crept down the darkened hallway of her house, moving closer to the soft moans coming from her parents bedroom.**

It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and Lisa, clad in her flimsy powder blue nightie had been fighting the urge to peek for ages.

Thoughts of being caught flashed into her mind, the outrage of her parents, the embarrassment of it.

But other images flashed too. Images off passionate, wriggling bodies and glistening skin… a hard cock, swaying testicles… legs sensually spread wide and spasming.

Lisa couldn't help herself, she had to look,Quietly, she opened her parents bedroom door.

In the darkness, Lisa crept silently forward, until she could see the bed, and the writhing bodies upon it.

The soft creak of the bed could be heard now, and in the dim light of the room she could see her father Homer, kneeling behind her mother Marge.

Homer had a handful of Marge's hair, from behind, and his lower body was pressed firmly against hers. Marge's head was arched back and her luscious ass was arched up against Homer.

The dimness of the light reduced the image to black and white, Marge's ass looking smooth, round, and unblemished, and her father's muscles rippling as he hunched into his writhing wife.

The covers were a heaped mess on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Lisa noticed that her mother was all but shredding the bottom sheet with her long fingernails which dug into the mattress deeply for support.

Lisa felt a knot in her stomach, one that twisted all the way down between her young legs.

Homer moved in slow, even strokes, arching his back and thrusting into Marge with long, deep jabs.

Each thrust brought a primal growl from deep inside Marge's throat, and Lisa watched her mother's hips move back instinctively, forcing Homer's huge shaft deeper inside her.

"God! You're so fuckin' tight like this Marge!" Homer whispered, his words carrying, easily to Lisa's ears in the nearby hallway.

Marge half moaned, half sighed her response, pushing her upper body up on her hands, her full breasts swaying beneath her slim, supple body.

"Fuck me hard Homer ." she breathed. "Fuck me hard and fast. Cum in me!" Lisa couldn't believe her ears! Her nipples were already hard, excited by what she'd seen and heard so far.

Now they ached to be touched and Lisa's right hand found her nipple, teasing it.

She watched as Homer began thrusting faster into Marge's raised ass, their bodies making an audible "smack",

Marge's breasts bouncing, and the flesh of her ass rippling.

Lisa felt her panties clinging to her crotch, moistened with her own juices. "Yesss!" Marge hissed. "Fuck my ass. Pump your cum in my asshole, you big gorgeous stud." Lisa heard the words and couldn't believe it.

Homer her father was actually fucking her mother's ass! She had heard about that kind of thing at school from sherri and terri, but treated it with incredulous suspicion.

Now she was witnessing it for herself, in her own house, with her own parents! It was incredibly exciting.

Lisa let out a low sigh… a sigh of lustful arousal.

Her left hand replaced her right on her nipples, and her right hand slid under her panties and between her legs.

Lisa knew she was wet, and she slipped one finger deep into herself, rubbing her clit frantically.

She had masturbated before and knew exactly how to bring herself off in the shortest possible time.

She slipped another finger into her tight, little cunthole and began to move it in and out.

The two bodies on the bed undulated and writhed about, glistening even in the semi-darkness of the room.

Marge's long blue hair flailed about as her body heaved and bucked to Homer's rhythm.

It wasn't long before Homer groaned and began fucking Marge even harder.

He was pulling on her hips and slamming his cock into her so hard that Marge's whole body shook.

To Lisa, it looked almost like Homer was trying to drive his balls inside Marge's cunt.

Suddenly, they both stiffened and shuddered.

Their groans and loud breathing filled the air for a few long moments, and then they fell silent.

In the sudden silence Lisa stopped cold.

Her own heavy breathing was covered by theirs, as was the wet, squishing sounds her fingers had been making in her pussy.

She slowly caressed herself and watched the two lovers on the bed, her father on top of her mother from behind, both kissing and fondling each other.

Lisa finally realized the show was over and she crept back to her bed, still excited by what she'd witnessed.

Her own sleep came only after she'd rubbed her gooey little slit to orgasm, fantasizing about Homer's cock as she came.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning marge was in the kitchen first having made coffee and preparing to make breakfast for the family. Lisa shuffled in wearing her robe shaking out her long golden hair. "Well! Good morning sleepy-head!" marge said cheerfully handing over a hot cup. "'Morning, Mom" lisa said blearily. "Thanks."**

"Well you look dreadful."

"I have an excuse Mom" smiled lisa.

"Mmmmm… and what might that be dear" asked her mother absently.

"All that noise you and Homer were making last night."

"Oh I'm sorry did we wake you honey" marge asked looking surprised.

"Yeah it's okay though." lisa said.

Lisa looked at marge. They had always had a good relationship more like friends than mother and daughter and lisa knew she could talk about sex with  
her mother openly.

"Is homer good in bed Mom" asked lisa almost innocently. Marge blushed even through her early summer tan.

"Well, er… yes, I'd ah… I'd have to say he was very good" stammered marge. "But it's not something a young girl asks about her father dear"

"Why Mom"

Lisa had her there marge realized.

"Ah… I… I don't know it just isn't the done thing that's all."

"But, Mom I thought you said for me to ask you anything about sex I wanted to know. You said anything at all remember"

Marge swallowed uneasily. This was going to be difficult. She tried desperately to think of a reason not to answer lisa's question but couldn't  
think of one. Remembering how her own mother had avoided the subject of sex at all costs marge decided to be candid with her daughter. years ago lisa  
herself had been the result of marges's own dismal ignorance of sex.

"Okay, honey" said marge finally. "What exactly do you want to know"

"Nothing," replied the young girl nonchalantly. "I was just wondering if you and homer did some of the things I've heard about at school that's all."

"And what sort of things have you been hearing at school"

"You know… weird things…"

"You're going to have to be more explicit than that dear. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well sherri and terri and some of the other girls talk about sucking a guy's thing…. you know his um… cock. Do you and homer do that sort of  
thing"

Marge almost went back on her promise to herself about telling lisa the truth. But lisa's unashamed frankness prevented her. The last thing she  
wanted was lisa growing up disgusted with sex in any of it's forms. "Yes sometimes we do, honey" marge admitted.

Lisa's eyes lit up like birthday candles.

"And um… does homer do the same for you too You know lick your pussy"

"Sure" said marge with a grin of insecurity.

Lisa felt her own pussy moisten at the thought of homer's tongue licking marge's hairy wet cuntslit to orgasm.

"Is he good, Mom"

"Mmmmmm the best baby" admitted marge feeling suddenly much more comfortable about talking to lisa on so personal a subject.

Lisa felt a sudden wetness between her thighs as her excitement leaked out through her panties and dampened the chair. She fought the urge to touch  
herself crossing her legs instead.

"Does homer have a big cock she asked remembering that it had been too dark to see much the night before.

"Now you're getting a little too personal, dear" smiled marge. "At least let homer and I have a few secrets"

"Aw, mom!" frowned lisa. After last night she was eager for more juicy titbits from her mother.

"All I'll say honey is that homer is well-endowed okay Now why don't you go and take a cold shower young lady" giggled marge.

Lisa smiled. "Okay Mom" she said walking down the hallway. Before entering the shower lisa surveyed herself in the mirror. What she saw  
pleased her mostly fair skin but with a few too many freckles (never mind that most of her friends at school told her they were sexy) a pair of  
slightly bloodshot blue eyes and a very attractive face. Her nose was a little too big she thought, but no one ever complained. Her best features  
the ones she knew would always get the boys to look still pleased her.

Her hair was straight and long stopping just below her waist like a golden-blonde waterfall. And her eyebrows which matched her hair exactly.  
Some of the bolder boys like jimbo jones had asked her if her "other" hair was so perfectly matched. Sometimes if the boy was cute lisa playfully  
invited him to see for himself that it was.

Her budding breasts weren't as large as she wanted but at her age they were well proportioned to her lithe young body. Her waist was slender and she was trim. Principal Skinner had told her she had an athletic looking body but he was always complimenting the more mature looking girls trying to get into their pants no doubt.

Principal skinner was kind of cute though she mused. She wondered what his cock looked like maybe if she played her cards right he'd even let her see it. Lisa stepped into the shower and soaped up thinking of marge and homer's performance last night. She didn't masturbate she never could in the shower but she did feel much better after she'd cleaned up and put on what little makeup she usually wore. She brushed her long hair still wet and used the blow-dryer for about ten minutes. It was still damp when she stopped to answer the knock on the bathroom door.

Homer stood in the hallway wearing jogging shorts and, as lisa looked more closely… trying to keep an erection down. lisa wore her robe but was naked  
underneath and it showed. By the way he was staring at her homer hadn't missed it either. Lisa smiled and let homer into the bathroom while she  
returned to the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs. Marge's t-shirt was outside of her shorts now something lisa noticed quickly.

"I see homer's said good morning to you." she said. marge glanced down at her top then looked over at lisa grinning.

"Yeah, the animal!" she added with a wink.

They ate breakfast when homer returned and afterwards marge braided lisa's long blonde hair. Then she took her shower with homer. Lisa tried  
unsuccessfully to ignore the sounds of splashing fun coming from the bathroom but it was no good her easily-aroused young pussy became instantly  
moist at the very thought of marge's and homer's naked wet bodies sliding sensually against each other under the steamy cascading water.

Afterwards marge and homer went out shopping while lisa contented herself with sunning on the patio reading a new book by her favorite author. Her  
parents had offered to take her along but lisa knew they wanted to be alone. Lisa lied about having to go out to a friend's house just wanting to relax  
by herself for a while. She'd tell them her friend called to cancel as soon as they got back home. In the meantime, lisa worked on her tan hoping that  
her freckles would blend into a semblance of a tan at least. It was pretty and quiet in springfield this time of year but still warm and lisa only  
stayed in the sun for a short while before moving into the shade. She read for about an hour and a half then dozed off.

Lisa awoke stretching like a cat and then stood up. The light coating of sun-screen still glistened on her skin and felt slippery since she'd  
perspired during her nap. She picked up her towel and turned to enter the house when she saw marge and homer inside. They obviously didn't know she  
was home and hadn't seen her lying in the shade. Lisa watched through the large glass doors her eyes wide blinking in amazement or sleepiness. Marge  
lay on her back on the sofa her ass at the edge of the cushions. She was naked with her legs high in the air and homer was crouching between her  
thighs rolling his face around in her open cunt.

Her mother was shaking and rocking her hips grinding her cunt up into homer's face obviously enjoying his tongue. Sexy Lisa Simpsons wondered what to do as she  
watched. Somehow they'd come back while she'd dozed off and hadn't seen her out here. Homer made marge come in a gasping orgasm which made lisa very wet and she wanted to finger her pussy but she didn't dare. She didn't want them to catch her watching them let alone masturbating while she did!

Her parents swapped places and now marge was sucking on homer's cock. In the daylight lisa could see that marge's comments on the size of homer's cock were an understatement. The thing was huge! The sight of his jutting organ sent a sensual thrill through her adolescent young body and lisa squeezed her legs together in a vain attempt at relief. She picked up her book and ducked behind a wall, still watching her parents antics with growing  
excitement.

Lisa watched as marge sucked homer's cock with practiced expertise. marge's naked body was smooth and evenly tanned except for the small light areas  
that showed the tiny bikini she normally wore. Lisa could clearly see her mother's open cuntslit wet with homer's saliva and was only mildly surprised  
to find that the sight of her of a glistening pink gash excited her almost as much as the sight of a rock-hard cock. Concealed by the wall lisa slipped  
a hand beneath the waistband of her pants and began fingering her pussy as she stared with lust at at her horny parents. To the young girl it seemed  
like homer's erect prick was almost a foot long. She didn't know how on earth marge was taking it so far into her mouth but she was anxious to find  
out.

Lisa felt her feet moving and she felt as though someone else was controlling them. As she moved it came to her that she was going to walk in  
on them and she prepared an "excuse". If they objected or were embarrassed she would simply go to her room then shower off from her sunbathing. If they didn't object then…well, she'd see.

Lisa took a deep breath and opened the door walking in and closing it carelessly behind her. Just as she entered marge looked up and homer began  
to shoot. Marge and lisa locked eyes for a moment then lisa's were drawn to the thick white cum spurting against marge's tits. Marge looked down paused then gulped down homer's spurting cock making him cry out loudly. Homer hadn't seen her yet his eyes were tightly shut as he groaned out his orgasm in exquisite bliss. Marge looked up and nodded towards the hallway. Lisa took one long last look at homer's slimy cock and tiptoed quickly towards her room.

Lisa had noticed the wetness and colour of marge's aroused cunt it excited her strangely. As she walked she could feel the slipperiness of her own  
pussy and the tight stiffness of her little nipples. Lisa heard her marge whisper something to homer and the sound of hasty dressing.

Lisa decided to take a shower in an attempt to cool down her incestuous arousal and had just gotten undressed when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Yeah"

"It's me lisa can I come in for a moment" marge's muffled voice ask.

"Yeah! Come in Mom!" said lisa hastily wrapping a towel around her naked body.

The door opened and marge entered the room. She was fully dressed now but her face still held a rosy flush of sexual excitement.

"Can I talk to you about what happened just now" asked marge.

Lisa looked embarrassed and a little frightened. She was certain her mother was going to give her a good chewed-out for spying on them.

"I'm really sorry Mom!" she spluttered "I won't ever do it again honest! I just couldn't help but notice you and homer fu… um.. doing it!"

Marge smiled at lisa and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey… hey… You're not in any trouble lisa. " she crooned hugging her affectionately. "I'm not going to get mad at you for a little natural adolescent curiosity."

"You're not"

"No! In fact your father and I both agree that we should be more open with you rather than trying to hide what we do behind closed doors. Now that you're at that age where girls start to experiment with sex. we both want your first experiences to be as open and as pleasurable as possible."

"You mean you told homer I saw you um… s..sucking his thing just now" asked lisa fearfully.

"Sure!" smiled marge. "He was a little surprised at first but when I told him about the lecherous way you were staring at his cock, I think he actually started to get hard again."

"MOM! That's disgusting!" exclaimed lisa but she couldn't suppress a faint mischievous little smile at the thought of homer getting aroused by her.

"Not to me it's not honey" chuckled marge "And don't be so smug I know you want to get your hands on your father's big cock. I could see it in your eyes as you watched me suck him off just now. Am I right"

Lisa lowered her eyes and nodded silently squiggling uncomfortably on the bed. Her mother was right the sight of homer's long thick erection glistening with saliva and cum had been a tremendous turn-on for lisa. Even now her little pussy was still itching with arousal at the very thought of homer's huge cock.

"Don't be ashamed lisa" said marge hugging lisa close. "I had the same feelings about my father when I was your age. I guess nearly every little girl does at some stage or another."

"Really" chirped lisa happy that she was not alone in her incestuous fantasies.

"Sure. But not every girl is lucky enough to get a chance to actually do anything about it" said marge with a sly little grin.

"You don't mean that you and… grandpa simpson …. actually….. "

"….fucked" marge said finishing her daughter's question for her. "We still do sweetheart. Your grandfather is hardly an old man you know and believe me he can still give homer a run for his money in the bedroom."

Lisa was getting very wet between the legs listening to marge's startling family revelations. The thought of her grandfather fucking her mother was intensely arousing to her. She squirmed her ass on the bed and parted her thighs a little in a vain attempt to alleviate the hot burning itch emanating from her aroused pussyslit.

Marge could see that lisa was getting sexually excited and decided that the mood was right to do something about it. She'd had several sexual encounters with other women in her life and even though homer usually kept her fairly well satisfied in bed (and anywhere else he could get his cock into her without being arrested) occasionally marge had the urge to sample a little female flesh for a change. Watching her gorgeous young daughter squirming her naked little ass around on the bed was making marge horny too.

"What's wrong, honey" she asked stroking lisa's exposed thigh.

Lisa's pussy moistened at marge's touch and instinctively she opened her thighs wider unconsciously inviting the hand on her thigh to venture further.

"I.. er…. I.. um.. don't know Mom. I feel kinda funny!"

"Good `funny' or bad `funny' lisa" asked marge letting her fingers slide up under the hem of the towel which just covered lisa's furry little crotch.

"Good… I guess" murmured lisa. After all she had seen and heard today marge's touch excited lisa much more than she would admit to.

"Do you want me to stop lisa" asked marge. "I will if you feel uncomfortable about this."

"N..no! No don't stop…." said lisa her voice almost a whisper as she lay her head against her mother's shoulder. "I want you to touch me Mom"

"I am touching you lisa" teased marge inching her hand further up under the edge of the towel.

"No… t..touch me between the legs Mom" lisa panted "Please stroke my pussy. I'm so hot and wet down there."

"Oooooohhh my sexy little lisa! I bet you are!" moaned marge. "Watching Mommy suck Daddy's cock got you all horny didn't it lisa"

"Ummmmmmm yessss! But looking at your pussy got me hot too" admitted lisa. "Uuuuhhh, please Mom… feel how hot I am!"

With a low moan marge dropped to her knees on the floor between lisa's legs at the same time pulling the towel away from her daughter's body. For a moment she just stared at lisa's body drinking in her daughter's budding nakedness. Then with her face down close where she could see marge slid her hand between lisa's smooth legs.

The touch was light and sensual. Lisa's legs opened wider and her lips parted in a sigh of arousal. Marge's hand lingered a little longer then she began rubbing her fingers gently along lisa's cuntslit. Lisa looked down watching marge caress her almost hairless pubes. Marge's mouth was only inches from her pussy. The sight aroused lisa almost as much as the sensations marge's fingers were producing in her quivering loins.

Instinctively lisa's hand moved and touched her mother's head lightly. To marge it was a silent invitation and she leaned forward and kissed lisa's pussy, then she began to lick and kiss her way up her daughter's naked body. Lisa seemed to move on automatic. She leaned forward tilting her head slightly and then it happened. Their lips met in a kiss. Lisa was surprised at how warm and soft her mother's lips were. Their breasts touched lightly making lisa's nipples stand up even harder. When they parted lisa gazed into the eyes of her mother her own eyes wide with wonder at the new experience.

Marge stood up and quickly removed her clothes wanting to feel lisa's soft naked flesh against her own. Lisa lay back watching marge undress her legs still wide apart and her hot little pussy slit gleaming with wetness. Lisa couldn't help the little gasp of pleasure which escaped her lips when marge's naked tits jiggled into view. They were so big, and creamy and firm-looking with large pink nipples that now stood stiffly erect a testament to her mother's arousal.

Trembling with excitement lisa reached out and touched her mother's breasts. This was the first time she'd ever touched another woman sexually. The soft flesh was so warm and exciting. Marge's full orb drew lisa's hand into a cup shape which she slid over the end of marge's breast.

Marge's hands slid down and cupped lisa's tiny ass kneading it softly. Lisa's whole body trembled as though she were going to have an all-over orgasm. Marge trembled at lisa's nervous excitement and she leaned down taking one of lisa's tiny nipples between her lips. As she sucked on it biting down delicately lisa gasped and pressed her soft tit into her mother's face. Marge pulled on the other nipple with her fingers then gently sucked lisa's conical little tit almost entirely into her mouth.

Marge's breathing was shallow and ragged and lisa could feel her cunt leaking warm cream down her thigh where they pressed against each other. Lisa felt like she was on fire. She grabbed marge's face and kissed her. It was nothing like the daughterly peck she usually gave her mother. It was one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever given. Marge returned it with her hands exploring the lean smooth texture of lisa's slender body.

When their kiss broke lisa burned with desire a carnal lust that transcended gender and sexual taboos. She bent and licked around marge's nipple then sucked hard on the erect bud. Marge cradled lisa's head to her breast and felt lisa sucking and licking her tit suckling her just like she had done as a baby. But now it was different her little sucking mouth sent shivers of lust to the core of Marge's being.

Lisa's right hand slid between marge's legs stroking tentatively at first then more eagerly. Her own pussy spasmed when her fingers discovered that her mother's cunt was soaking wet. Her fingers slid back and forth through the hot slippery cuntlips then lisa sighed as her finger slid into her mother's body. Marge gasped rocking her hips forward against lisa's exploring hand trembling with excitement.

Marge crawled between Lisa's legs and spread her pussy-lips with her thumbs. Then before lisa fully understood what was happening marge pressed her mouth over lisa's gooey little cunt and began to nibble and suck. Lisa threw back her pretty blonde head and moaned loudly. She couldn't believe it. Her own mother was sucking her pussy!

The feel of a mouth and lips on her hotly aroused little cunt felt utterly fantastic and that tongue… marge's wonderful long tongue… swirling around inside her probing and delving like a wiggly little cock. Marge began sucking lisa's pussy like a puppy-dog, lapping lisa's free-flowing juices and sliding her hands up and down lisa's thighs. Lisa gasped for breath her stomach heaved in and out and her legs trembled. Marge sucked and licked and lisa shuddered. A wave washed over her starting in her cunt and spreading outward returning to her twat as a flood of thick creamy juice to be greedily lapped up by her ravenous mother.

Lisa lay back exhausted her body weak and flushed. Marge crawled up beside her and kissed lisa's tits then kissed lisa on the mouth. Lisa tasted her own juices not for the first time but certainly the most erotic. Marge's lips were slick and their tongues danced. Soon marge was gasping for breath sucking off lisa had excited the woman so much that her own cunt demanded immediate attention. She took lisa's hand and plunged three fingers into her horny gash fucking them in and out as she kissed lisa passionately. Lisa sensed marge's urgency she was highly aroused. Her mother had given her so much exquisite pleasure and lisa suddenly wanted to return the favour.

Instinctively lisa moved her head between marge's thighs and tentatively tongued her mother's swollen pussylips. Her tongue licked lightly over the glistening slit, finding her clit at the top, all swollen and hard. Marge's hips jerked as lisa continued to lick circles around it. Soon lisa's chin was slick with the juices seeping from marge's sex and her little tongue was sliding all around. Lisa loved the feeling on her tongue and her face. The smooth, warm slippery wetness excited her and the musky scent of her mother filled her nostrils.

"Put your fingers in me lisa" marge said breathlessly.

Lisa did. First one finger then two then a third. Marge's hips bucked and lisa flicked her tongue over marge's swollen clit. She felt the spasms around her fingers the grasping pulsing squeezes as marge began to cum instantly. Lisa shoved her fingers in deep moving her hand back and forth until her mother moaned loudly and began shuddering. Marge's hips ground against lisa's invading fingers and her hand pushed lisa's face tightly against her cunt. When lisa pulled her fingers out they glistened with her mother's cream a few whitish globs clinging to her fingers. Lisa licked her fingers off savoring it like a fine sauce.

They lay on the bed for some time, hugging and kissing each other tenderly. They had shared something very special and each felt closer to the other than they'd ever been before. Marge and lisa had become lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Homer Simpson was watching a movie when he became aware that marge was taking a long time talking to lisa. He got up and went to lisa's room. The door was ajar but rather than barge right in he pocked his head in and listened first. A long low moan was the first thing homer heard. Homer recognized the sound immediately.**

It was the sound his loving wife marge made when she was particularly aroused.

Homer peeked inside and the sight he saw made his cock jerk in his pants. His wife marge and daughter lisa were naked and lisa was licking marge's cunt like a little demon.

Homer stared at lisa's naked body and dropped a hand to his bulging cock watching the way she tongued marge's over-ripe pussy.

When marge came he watched them kiss and hug tenderly. Homer's cock was hard as a rock just looking at lisa's juicy slit and he began to jerk off.

Marge didn't know it but one of homer's favourite fantasies was about fucking lisa. For some time now he'd been noticing how lisa was developing into a hot little piece of ass. Sometimes while he was fucking marge he had visions of lisa's long skinny legs wrapped around him as he pumped her tight little virgin cunthole… now it seemed like he would have his chance.

With a lewd smile homer opened the door and went in .

Marge and lisa where on the bed and where too engrossed in each other to notice homer until he sat down on the bed beside them .

Lisa sat up her pretty face covered with marge's juices but marge wasn't worried in the slightest. She had seen the smile on homer's face and knew what it meant. Homer was the first to speak.

"Don't worry lisa I'm not mad at you" he said reassuringly.

Lisa stared at the bulge in homer's pants. Her mother noticed it too.

"Have you been spying on us homer" marge asked her husband with a cheeky smile.

"Yep and not a bad show either" grinned homer slipping a hand up between marge's open thighs. He began to finger her cunt.

"You want us both don't you homer" lisa heard marge whisper.

"Ohhh, Yes" replied homer. He noticed a look of uncertainty on lisa's face then added " But er… only if lisa wants to that is."

Lisa smiled at that.

She loved homer and the sight of his big thick cock had plagued her thoughts ever since she first saw it. If marge and homer wanted her to play their sexual games then lisa was only too happy to join in. She nodded her head in agreement unable to take her eyes off homer's naked cock. Up close it looked incredibly massive to lisa.

Homer saw lisa staring at his prick and he fisted it in his hand tugging on the massive erection. marge giggled.

"Remember you asked me this morning about the size of homer's prick lisa"

Lisa nodded.

"Well Now that you can see for yourself, what do you think"

"Jesus it's massive" blurted lisa.

Homer and marge laughed.

"Not too big I hope!" grinned homer eyeing lisa's pouting little slit.

Marge took homer's hand and placed it on lisa's cunt. Homer's fingers slid inside her cunt easyile.

"Ah-h-h-h-h…Ohhhhhhhh Daddy!" lisa sighed cupping homer's hand over her tight little cunt.

Lisa's hips rocked against homer's hand urging him wordlessly to fuck her with his fingers. Her eyes closed and their lips parted in a long sigh of pleasure.

"She's tight isn't she homer" marge asked softly fisting homer's throbbing erection.

"God yes" moaned homer. "Tight, and hot!"

Homer felt lisa's tight little cunt clamp securely around his middle finger she was like a vice. Homer's fingertip pressed against lisa's hymen and tentatively he probed further. The elastic little membrane gave a little causing lisa to moan but homer wasn't sure if it was a groan of pleasure or a groan of pain. Lisa's maidenhead felt intact which swelled homer's heart with pride. His little lisa still had her virginity… and she was going to give it to him.

Without a word marge slid down between homer's legs and took his massive rigid cock into her mouth. Marge sucked on him lovingly moving up and down the shaft with quick movements. Her mouth watered and her saliva coated his cock making it glisten wetly.

Lisa watched fascinated at the way marge could take so much of homer's massive organ into her mouth.

Homer's fingers in her pussy were exciting her intensely. Lisa lifted her mouth to homer's and kissed him swirling her tongue around his as she had done with her mother. It felt good homer was a good kisser she had decided.

Lisa loved the way homer's tongue pushed past her teeth and slid into her mouth writhing against her own as their lips mashed together sensuously. Lisa sent her tongue halfway down homer's throat thrilled at the reaction it caused in him.

Homer pulled lisa against him crushing her hard little titties against his chest his fingers rubbing frantically in lisa's flooded cunt.

She felt her nipples pressing into homer's naked flesh the pressure exciting them both. Homer and lisa mouth-fucked each other with their tongues while their bodies blazed with fiery passions.

At the same time Homer's hips rocked up to cram his cock into marge's mouth. Marge was making loud slurping noises as she sucked homer expertly squeezing his huge balls just the way she knew he liked.

Homer squeezed lisa's tits and she began panting looming closer to orgasm with each jab of homer's fingers into her cunt. Homer wasn't penetrating her deeply but the insistent pressure on lisa's little clit was sending her over the edge rapidly. Within seconds lisa came her tiny cunt juicing around homer's finger her little hips bucking and jerking like crazy.

Homer couldn't hold on either. Marge's expert mouth had homer nearing climax within seconds he felt the thick jism rising from his balls. Marge's hot mouth slid down homer's cock making sloppy wet sounds as his cock began swelling. Homer's hips arched and he groaned loudly.

Lisa saw marge's brow furrow in concentration with the thick pulsing of homer's cock in her mouth.

Marge's mouth worked every inch of homers cock and then lisa heard a bubbling squirting noise. Marge moaned as homer's jism flowed filling her mouth with his creamy cum. Marge sucked greedily pulling his sperm into her mouth coaxing every drop out by licking just under the tip of the head of homer's massive cock .

Finally spent marge let his softening cock slip from between her lips trailing a dribble of sperm over her lower lip.

Overcome with lust lisa leaned down and licked the excess semen from her mother's lips. Marge grabbed lisa's head and pulled her closer. Lisa opened her mouth wanting to taste more of homer's cum. Marge parted her lips and used her tongue to push the warm thick mass of sperm into lisa's mouth. It was deeply erotic to the inexperienced young lisa and she sucked the sperm from marge's mouth. Then they tongued each other fiercely swishing the cum around back and forth sharing homer's copious load between them.

Parting their kiss strands of jism connected their lips. Tongues flashed and collected it and they both swallowed devouring homer's jizz like a tasty cream sauce. Homer's fingers had just brought her to orgasm yet lisa's body refused to yield. Her passions were beyond what she'd ever experienced and she wanted to come so badly she would do anything homer or marge asked.

"Oh Mom, Dad that was wonderful. But I want more. I want homer's cock inside me…. I want to be fucked!"

Marge turned to homer.

"Yes, fuck her homer i want to watch you make our little lisa a woman!"

Homer lay lisa on her back and spread her legs wide. Kneeling between her gorgeous thighs he aimed his throbbing cock at her cunt.

Marge reached out and pointed the tip towards lisa's little pink hole.

"Ummmmm let me" marge husked "I wanna help you fuck her homer."

Homer grunted and let marge guide the head of his prick between lisa's cunt. It was a tight fit but the cream from lisa's previous orgasm provided more than enough lubrication. The huge cockhead parted lisa's cunt like a hot knife through butter and as all three of them watched intently homer's cock slid slowly into lisa's clinging little pussy.

"Ohhh Jeeezzus!" homer moaned.

"She's so tight isn't she" marge said to homer. "And so hot and wet.

Ohhhhh, baby! Fuck her! Go ahead i know you want to fuck her homer and cum in lisa's cunt. Do it!"

Marge was rubbing her pussy wildly as she watched homer's cock fill lisa's tiny little cunt. It was barely halfway in when homer felt the inevitable barrier. He pushed a little harder but the taut membrane of flesh refused to give. lisa's face was a mask of pleasure and pain.

"Am I hurting you lisa" homer asked her.

"No, I'm okay" lisa panted. "Push harder Daddy! I want you to fuck me!"

With that homer lunged a little harder lifting lisa's ass clear off the bed as he drove into her. Lisa gave a little squeal as her hymen broke followed instantly by a loud moan of pleasure as homer's cock sank into her little virgin cunt to the balls.

Lisa gasped for breath then sighed as homer's cock began sliding in and out of her. It felt so good to have her big handsome father fucking her slippery hole. With one hand marge caressed lisa's tits her ass and her belly the other hand worked frantically between her own legs rubbing her pussy in a frenzy of lust.

Watching homer fuck lisa was the wildest turn-on she had ever witnessed.

Homer fucked her slowly at first trying to restrain himself in lisa's incredibly tight young cunt. Lisa was like a little doll and he was afraid of breaking her.

Her body glistened with sweat and with her ass high offering her cunt to him. Homer was straining not to shoot too soon. He wanted it to last for her as well as for him. It was lisa's first time and homer wanted it to be the best fuck she'd ever have.

Marge was beside herself with lust shoving three fingers inside her frothy cunt.

"Ram that cock up her cunt and fuck her!" she gurgled. "Make her cum all over that beautiful cock of yours homer. She wants you to fill her with cum don't you lisa"

Lisa nodded gazing up into homer's eye's with the most pitiful pleading look he had ever seen.

"Ooooh, yes homer! Fuck me please fuck me!" lisa begged.

"Okay, baby you asked for it. Hang on!" grunted homer.  
Homer pumped faster his cock throbbing and straining. It felt like his cock was a steel ramrod plunging in and out of lisa's soft flesh her cunt was extremely tight yet well lubricated. It made squishing slippery noises and the way lisa moved her ass made homer grimace to keep his resolve.

"Ohhhhh yes! Cum in me homer!" lisa moaned. "Fill me with cum! Fuck me! Fuck me homer! Fuck me!"

Homer felt his balls tighten. It was almost like a dream. His sexy little lisa was writhing around beneath him begging him to fuck her and her moans of pleasure told him lisa was loving every second of it! Homer fucked lisa like a madman only vaguely aware of marge's presence beside them marge was moaning obscenities and finger-fucking her sloppy cunt like crazy as she watched, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck her harder! Cum in her cunt" she chanted. "I want to suck your cum out of her. Let me lick your sperm from lisa's cunt. Soak her homer! Ram that thing up lisa's hot little cunt and fill her with cum!"

Lisa was moaning too but her moans were largely unintelligible. Lisa was riding a wave of pleasure so intense that she wished it would never end. Lisa hunched her cunt up at homer trying to get more of his big thick massive cock into her tight wet cunt. If this was what fucking was like she wanted to fuck forever!

Homer's cock exploded gushing thick sperm into lisa's tight wet cunt. He thrust deep into lisa pressing her bulging little mound down onto marge's chest. She could see his cock swell between her cuntlips with each pulse and feel the tension in his legs as well as all through lisa's sweat-slickened body.

Homer spurted and spurted into lisa cunt feeling like his body was draining itself dry in her trying to fill her sucking little cunt to capacity with his sperm. At last he stopped feeling the thick warmth surrounding his cock inside her.

Lisa was moaning softly and grinning broadly.

Marge pulled homer back and as his cock popped out of lisa's sperm-filled tight little cunt he dripped some onto her neck his soft wet cock hitting her mouth and chin with a wet splat.

Marge licked the head then pulled lisa's cunt to her mouth. Opening her mouth wide marge began sucking the length of lisa's cum-filled slit lapping up the sperm and cunt-juice that flowed out of lisa's gooey tight little snatch.

Marge shoved her tongue inside lisa's cunt withdrawing it covered with their rich creamy mixture.

Marge lapped and sucked at lisa's pussy making her climax twice. When she finally finished her face and neck were slick with their juices.

Lisa rolled off the bed and sat up on the edge of the bed and kissed marge deeply licking her own cum mixed with homer's sperm from marge's lips and face. Marge and lisa hugged and kissed one last time then she looked up at homer who was sitting beside them now with another enormous hard-on.

"Wow! You don't get that hard again so quick when you fuck me you horny bastard!" marge teased homer.

"Nobody could stay limp watching you two." homer smiled.

"Can you cum again Daddy" lisa asked innocently.

"I sure can baby" grinned homer fisting his rejuvenated massive erection towards the two women. "Who's next!"


	4. Chapter 4

**!Ay caramba!**

"Ohhhh, Homer! Can I watch you fuck Mommy now Pleeeease!" begged Lisa reaching out to stroke Marge's juicy wet cunt with one hand and her father's long hard cock with the other.

Marge smiled at homer and laid back spread her legs wide.

"Come on big boy!" she winked holding her arms out to him. "Climb on and let's show our little Lisa how to really fuck."

Homer grinned at his beautiful wife Marge Simpson and scrambled between her wide-spread thighs. Lisa knelt on the bed beside homer and Marge watching intently as homer lowered his face to Marge's crotch and began to expertly lick and suck his wife's glistening pink cunt.

Lisa's pussy tingled as she watched her father's tongue slide up and down the length of Marge's cunt. She dropped a hand between her legs and fingered her own hot little cunt in time with homer's jabbing tongue.

"Uuuuhhhh, yeahhhhh!" moaned Marge hunching her crotch up at homer's munching mouth.

"Suck me good, baby! Get me all hot and wet for your big fat cock!"

Homer didn't need any encouragement as he pressed his face into his wife's gaping slit driving his tongue in as deep as he could licking and sucking her lewdly spread pussy as if he were a starving man.

Marge's juices were flowing in no time and it soon became obvious even to the watching Lisa that her mother was more than ready to fuck. Homer obviously thought so too because he suddenly pulled his face from between Marge's thighs and climbed on top of her pausing barely a second before letting his cock slip between the hot gooey folds of her upthrust pussy. Marge squealed with delight as homer's hardness entered her impaling her squirming sex with his huge cock. Marge bucked her hips up to meet him hunching her cunt up at Homer's pounding cock with ever-increasing urgency.

As homer fucked in and out of his Marge's tightly clenched pussy the fact that they were being watched intently by Lisa was an incredible turn-on. Homer's cock had never felt so big and hard in his life. It must have been effecting Marge in a similar fashion, he thought because her cunt felt different somehow hotter, wetter… even tighter. Her cuntlips were pinker and more swollen than usual making for a a much snugger fit. Homer;s cock felt like it was made just to fit her pussy her hot sucking flesh caressed every vein as it slipped in and out. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was fucking Lisa she was so tight.

The thought made homer turn and stare at his pretty daughter Lisa kneeling beside them. She had both hands between her gorgeous young thighs now rubbing her fingers feverishly up and down the length of her glistening pink slit. Homer could see her middle finger sliding inside occasionally to fuck deep up into her hot little pussyhole. Her eyes were half closed with lust and her gaze was fixed on homer's massive thick cock as it plowed in and out of her mother's cunt. Marge looked over at Lisa as homer pounded his cock into her.

"Ohhhh, baby you're so horny aren't you" moaned Marge. "Come here and let mommy take care of your tasty little pussy while homer fucks me."

Lisa pulled her fingers out of her cunt and scooted her ass over to her mother as fast as she could. Marge positioned her daughter so she was straddling her head facing homer. Lisa's hot little pussy was literally dribbling cunt-cream into Marge's lips as Lisa lowered her ass and dropped her gaping young slit right onto Marge's open mouth.

"Oooh Jesus Mom suck me lick me please! Uhhh make me come! Make me come please" begged Lisa holding onto homer's shoulders for support.

Marge plunged her tongue into Lisa's musky little pussy darting it in and out as fast as she could. Then she pulled on Lisa's hard little clit with her teeth sucking it gently and flicking it with her tongue. It felt so damn good!

As her tongue lashed Lisa's drooling cunt Marge hunched her cunt against homer's massive cock with shameless abandon bucking and thrusting her hips upward in a desperate attempt to increase the tingles and thrills coursing through her body. Within minutes Marge had several powerful orgasms her mind exploding with intense pleasure again, and again, and again.

Marge had always wanted to try a threesome with another woman but this was different this was her family she was fucking… and it was absolutely fantastic! The only thought in Marge's-crazed mind as she felt Lisa's pussy cumming on her mouth and homer's cock grinding into her pussy, was that they should have done this ages ago.

Homer was in seventh heaven as he slammed his massive cock deep up into his moaning cunt-licking wife. Fucking Marge while she ate out their gorgeous little daughter Lisa was such a turn-on! He had no idea that Lisa was such a horny insatiable cock fucker otherwise he would probably have started fucking her sooner with or without Marge's consent. Many were the times that homer had gone to his cute little daughter's bedroom over the past couple of years to say goodnight and left with a huge erection. Invariably he gave Marge a good long workout on those occasions but even as he fucked his whimpering wife Marge his mind was on his daughter's Lisa's tight snug little cunt.

Lisa leaned forward and gave homer a long passionate kiss mashing her lips against homer's with the same heated fervor that she used to grind her drooling little cunt over Marge's hotly-sucking mouth.

Homer kissed Lisa back driving his tongue deep into his daughter's throat fucking her sweet mouth with the same tempo he was using to fuck his cock into Marge's slurping cunthole.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh homer! I'm cummming!" gasped Lisa pulling her lips from homer's hungry kiss. "mommy is making me cum again!… Unnnnghhh! Fuck her! Fuck her hard homer! Lets' all cum together then you can fuck me again!"

Homer increased his thrusts into Marge's sloppy pussy his daughter's wanton plea ringing in his ears. Lisa's shameless request made homer's massive cock swell even larger inside Marge's hotly-clinging cunthole as he fucked her unmercifully ramming the whimpering writhing woman hard and fast as Marge tried to keep her mouth fixed over Lisa's squirming pussyhole. They were all extremely close now and all that was needed was for one of them to cum and the others would follow like dominoes.

It was Homer who climaxed first. Lisa's offer to let him fuck her tight steamy little hole again was enough to send him over the edge like a rocket.

Homer shuddered and slammed his huge twitching prick deep up inside his wife's cunt wrapping his arms around Lisa as he grunted out his orgasm into her rapidly-jiggling tits. Marge felt her own climax peak as homer's massive pumping cock swelled inside her squirting load after load of hot sticky sperm deep up inside her quivering cunt. In turn Lisa orgasmed almost immediately as Marge's hot tongue shot deep up into her rapidly-hunching young pussy. Marge's chin was grinding against her daughter's throbbing clit as Lisa clung to homer as she fucked her cunt on her Mommy's face in a wild frenzy of adolescent lust.

All three collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed homer's cock still twitching inside Marge's spasming cunt. Lisa was kissing homer deeply sliding her tongue inside his mouth in time with Marge's gentle licking of her quivering little pussy.

"Ohhhh, God! That was fantastic!" murmured Lisa snuggling up to her parents.

Marge and homer cuddled Lisa stroking her slender naked young body lovingly. It was indeed "fantastic". Neither had been so deeply aroused before. For homer fucking his gorgeous wife while his sexy little daughter Lisa was in the same bed with them was an unbelievably exciting event and for Marge her wildest dreams had cum true… she'd finally been able to indulge herself in the threesome she'd craved for so long. The fact that the third partner in her first menage … trois was her very own daughter Lisa only served to heighten Marge's intense sexual pleasure.

Lisa fondled her parent's genitals rubbing her little fist up and down homer's sticky limp cock as she stroked Marge's hairy cum-filled cunt. Homer had his own fingers in Lisa's tight pussy while Marge fondled Lisa's budding young tits paying special attention to Lisa's hard little nipples.

"Mom… homer" murmured Lisa tentatively.

"Yeah honey" replied homer sliding a finger up inside his daughter's tight little fuckhole.

"I feel …umm.. I feel horny again!"

It was a simple statement of fact said so innocently that Marge and homer could do little but stare at each other in amazement. Their little daughter wanted to have sex with them… AGAIN!

Normally, after fucking his wife so long and hard homer would simply roll over and go to sleep but tonight with his sexy little daughter Lisa in the bed with them he felt like he could go all night. One look at Lisa's slender naked body and the tight glistening little slit between her carelessly open thighs was all it took. Almost instantly homer's cock began to swell in his daughter's fist. A revelation not lost on the horny young girl.

"Oooooh homer! You want to fuck me again don't you!" she giggled.

"Mmmmm, I sure do baby!" grinned homer grinding his middle finger deep up inside Lisa's hot clasping little cunthole. He shot a glance at his naked wife Marge. "Lie back, honey and let Lisa suck you off while I fuck her this time."

In a daze Marge obeyed spreading her oozing cum-filled pussy to her daughter's hungry gaze. Lisa crawled between Marge's thighs and lowered her face eagerly to Marge's open cunt. Lisa's cute little ass sticking up in the air like that made homer's massive cock twitch with excitement. Homer climbed up between Lisa's thighs and grasped the tiny girl by the ass rubbing his long stiff massive cock up and down in her juicy wet cuntslit.

Lisa moaned into Marge's cunt wiggling her naked little ass back at homer as she felt his huge 11 inch cock sliding the length of her eager young gash.

"Uhhhhh, please fuck me homer!" she whimpered lifting her glistening young face from her mother's pussy. "Fuck me hard while I suck Mommy's cunt!"

Homer looked down at his horny little daughter Lisa and grasped her by the hips positioning the tip of his massive cock in her tiny pussy-slit. Once he felt the large flared head pop inside Lisa's tight little cunthole. Homer drew his hips back hesitated then slammed forward driving his massive cock into Lisa's hot clinging cuntal sheath. Lisa made a muffled gasping sound into Marge's pussy which quickly became a series of little whimpers of delight as homer began to move his hips back and forth. He could feel Lisa's tight little cunt grip his massive pumping cock like a fist he shoved it in deep then the delicious sucking sensation as he withdrew. The excitement of fucking such a hot tight young cunt was something homer only dreamed about these days. But this was his own cute little daughter.

He could still hardly believe he was actually fucking Lisa… for the second time in almost an hour! Not that he had not wanted to for several years. As a matter of fact he thought he had fantasized about fucking Lisa since he had walked into her bedroom one night and found her asleep naked on her bed. He had taken a peek at her young pussy then but not a very satisfactory one. Now here he was his 11 inch cock buried to the hilt in that tight clinging cunt. God what a turn on! homer felt his balls tighten and he hoped he would be able to last long enough to give his little Lisa the incredibly powerful orgasm she so richly deserved.

Lisa was licking and sucking Marge's cunt with obvious relish as homer pistoned his massive cock into Lisa from behind in a slow yet powerful rhythm. Lisa's tongue flicked at Marge's clit darting down through the tasty wet slit to her anus. Then dragging her tongue back to Marge's cunt Lisa slowly eased the tip into her mother's hot gaping fuckhole.

As she felt Lisa's tongue penetrate her cunt Marge reached down and placed her hands on the back of her daughter's head grinding Lisa's face hard against her quivering cunt. The incredible excitement of having her own daughter Lisa eating her pussy sent shudders of ecstasy coursing throughout her slender naked body. Never had Marge experienced a feeling like this her passion seeming to engulf her with its fire. Her nerves were alive her senses heightened and her breathing came in deep heavy gasps as her gorgeous young daughter Lisa sucked and probed and licked her pussy to rapidly-approaching orgasm.

Homer was hunching into Lisa's slippery little cunt fiercely now driving his pumping cock deep and struggling to get it in to the hilt with every stroke. Homer's balls slapped against her clit causing Lisa to moan as her mouth was pushed rhythmically onto her mother's gaping pussy by homer's powerful cock-thrusts. Marge looked up at homer with glazed lust-filled eyes.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh! Fuck her homer!" Marge gasped staring at homer's huge glistening prick sliding in and out of their little daughter's cunt. "Fuck her hard homer! Fuck her face into my cunt!" She saw the look of concentration on homer's handsome face and added, "Ummmmmm, you love to watch your massive hard cock slamming into her tight wet pussy, don't you homer"

Homer murmured in the affirmative as he gazed down at his long 11 inch thick prick push his daughter's little cuntlips in and out of her tightly clasping snatch. The sight of Lisa's juicy pussy-flesh clinging to his glistening shaft as he fucked his cock in and out of her tight little teenage cunt was tremendously exciting.

Lisa was moaning loudly now her cries muffled to a large extent by Marge's wet cunt. Had she not been sucking her mother off Lisa would have most certainly have been squealing with delight as homer's massive cock pounded her hot little pussy impaling her squirming sex with his incestuous cock.

The horny young Lisa bucked her firm little ass back to meet him hunching her cunt at her father's pounding cock with ever-increasing urgency.

Even with the heavy fucking homer was giving Lisa she never once pulled her lips off her mother's cunt. Marge's ass was squirming around all over the bed and her hips were hunching up wildly trying to press her cunt as tight as possible against her daughter's hotly-sucking mouth.

"Uuuuhhhhh, Jesus! Suck me!" she whispered hoarsely. "Suck my pussy Lisa! Fuck me with you tongue! Ooooooooohhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh, eat Mommy's cunt!"

Lisa gave Marge's creamy cunt a series of fast stiff jabs with her tongue and then took her clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Marge came on the spot, moaning and whimpering loudly as Lisa's eager young mouth and tongue pushed her over the edge into climax.

Homer watched his beautiful wife squirm in orgasm under his daughter's bobbing head. Marge was moaning constantly now her bucking up off the bed like she was having a fit or something. Homer was both surprised and aroused by the intensity of Marge's orgasm. Homer's fingers were grabbing handfuls of Lisa's hair as she forced her daughter's face down against her convulsing cunt urging Lisa to suck her quivering cumming cunthole even harder.

Lisa was close to climax as well as homer's constant pounding and occasional deep penetrating thrusts were a dynamite combination. Homer's hands were on her shoulders as he pulled her back onto his massive cock fucking Lisa's tight little cunt with brutal efficiency. When homer felt Lisa nearing orgasm homer angled his cock in so that her throbbing little clit rasped along the length of his 11 inch cock-shaft and ground his pubic bone into her plump juicy little cunt. Within minutes Lisa squealed out her own climax lifting her head from Marge's pussy to look back over her shoulder at her humping father.

"UHHHHHH! GOD! I'M CUMMMING HOMER! FUCK ME!" she screamed. "OOOOOH FUCK ME HARD! RAM THAT BIG FAT MASSIVE COCK UP MY CUNT AND FUCK ME! UUUNNGHHHHH HOOMMMEEEEERRRRRR!"

Lisa was wriggling around like a snake grinding her cunt back onto her father's pumping prick. Homer grabbed Lisa's hips and held on tight using them as levers to pull her spasming little cunt hard onto his ramming pumping cock with each stroke. Lisa's whole body was trembling now her ass weaving from side to side as her father really began to pound his prick into her urging her on.

"That's it baby cum!… Cum for me!… Cum all over homer's big fat fucking prick!"

Lisa's little ass shuddered against him as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. With a loud cry Lisa slumped forward over her mother homer's massive cock still buried deeply in her quivering cunt.

Homer continued to fuck Lisa as she lay sprawled on top of her mother. Marge wrapped her arms around Lisa and kissed her hard grinding her gooey pussy up at Lisa's cock filled little cunt loving the feel of homer's cock slide over her clit as it slammed up into Lisa's tight young pussy. He was stimulating both their clits with his massive cock at once.

"Ohhh that feels so good!" gasped Marge hunching her hips up so that homer's cock made even firmer contact with her feverish clit. "God, keep that up! I could cum again like this. Fuck us homer! Fuck us both!"

Homer kept driving into his daughter's creamy cunt. The bulge caused by his cock stretching her cunt was mashing Lisa's erect little clit against her mother's on every stroke. He was indeed fucking them both at the same time. Or rather his motion was causing them to fuck themselves. In any case it was a tremendous turn-on.

It wasn't long before homer felt his balls begin to swell with cum. It wouldn't be long now he was sure but he wanted Marge to cum with him as he filled their daughter Lisa's tight little cunt with his hot incestuous load. Homer reached down into the steamy swamp between their wide-spread thighs and rubbed his fingers through Marge's gaping slit feeling his massive cock sliding over her hairy wet cunt as it slid back and forth inside Lisa's hot clinging little hole. Their clits were being mashed and rubbed together as he fucked Lisa but Marge obviously needed more stimulation.

Homer inserted two fingers into Marge's slippery snatch jamming them in as deep as he could until his palm was pressed hard up against her pubic bone his fingers deep inside her hairy wet gash.

"Oh, fuck, yesssssss!", gasped Marge as homer began wiggling his fingers around inside her hot clasping wetness. "Fuck me, darling! Fuck our daughter!…. Uuuuuunnghghhh, God! Fuck us both!"

Homer rammed his cock into his daughter and his fingers into his wife holding back his own climax until he sensed that they were both about to cum. Then as the two women writhed and squealed in ecstasy he pulled his massive cock out of Lisa's cumming cunt and shoved it into Marge's fucking into her as deeply as he could.

Homer's massive cock squirted powerfully filling Marge's squirming cunthole with the first few squirts of his sperm.

Instead of leaving it there homer quickly pulled his twitching, pumping, jerking, massive prick out of his wife and thrust it back into his daughter's tight little twat and gave the horny young teen the rest of his creamy incestuous load.

"Oooohhhhh homer!" gasped Lisa as she felt her father's sperm squirt deep up inside her contracting little hole. "Cum in us homer! Cum in both our cunts! Uuuuuuunhhhhhh!"

She was squirming her ass and cunt around like a bitch on heat and homer smiled realizing that he wasn't too far from the truth. God what a sexy little piece she was! He looked down at her cock-filled pussy poking out from between her parted thighs. The almost hairless little twat was stretched wide by his massive cock and his sperm was leaking out around the base of his cock even the tight grip of her elastic young cunt couldn't contain the huge load he'd just dumped into her snug little hole.

Homer pulled his cock out of Lisa's pussy and lay beside them cuddling them both. The three of them lay there panting for several minutes trying to catch their breath just hugging and fondling and kissing each other. They had never felt closer as a family than they did right now. However now that they had finally bridged the artificial social hurdle of incest with Lisa and found they liked it there was one thing on all their minds. Lisa was the first to bring it up.

"Mom , homer Umm now that we're all… you know… fucking…" said Lisa shyly. "Well, I was just wondering…. umm… are we all going to sleep together from now on"…"What about Bart!"

"Hmmmm, you're right, sweetheart" replied homer. "I guess we'll just have too see what happens."

"Ohhh HOMER!" cried the naked LISA hugging her father happily. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Homer stroked Lisa's slender young body as she pressed her tits against him and kissed him hotly on the lips. Then she did the same to her mother finally hugging them both at the same time.

"I'm so happy!" she giggled "I won't ever have to worry about feeling horny and frustrated again."

Homer and mager looked at each other and laughed.

"Neither will we, honey… neither will we!"

As his sister Lisa was lieing on the bed with her head facing the doorway bart slowly closed the door a little so Lisa, homer and Marge wouldnt see him. At the same time Lisa saw the door close and wispered silently in Marge's ear " hey mommy. Looks like we where being watched. How kinky. I wonder who it Is".

" what do you say i go get him Marge said as she got off the bed and walked out of sight of bart.

?Ay caramba!

" i've never thought this would make me soo hard" bart thought as he watched his sister play with her clitty. As he started moving his hand up and down in his pants faster and faster the door flung open and he saw Marge, homer and Lisa staring at him with his hand in his pants on his ever growing dick.

" What do you say we teach bart what we taught you" Marge said naked in the door way.

" ok." Lisa said as she took her fingures away from her cunt and layed down on her mothers bed.


	5. Chapter 5

If the turn of events had Bart flabbergasted last week he was in for a even bigger surprise the following friday when his sister had a sleepover planned at the Simpsons house with her 2 girlfriend Terri and Sherri. Homer and Marge where going to be out at a swingers party which was to be held at Edna Krabappels house until 1 or 2 am in the morning. The twins arrived early as they had to work out with Lisa what they where going to do. To make sure Bart did not bother Lisa and her friends Marge said he could invite his friend Milhouse to stay the night. But just to make sure their would be no trouble when they where out Marge had also asked old grandpa Simpson if he would mind babysitting Maggie so he could keep an eye on the lot of them.  
Marge was upstairs in her room still getting ready for the party. She had to make sure she remembered to take her doubled headed dildo and her 18 inch black strapon as she knew Edna was fond of a bit of 3 way action with a woman and a man. Edna Krabappel was the quiet timid teacher at school teaching the kids but under that timid woman was one wild bitch that swung both ways given the chance. As principal skinner found out daily when they get together in the storeroom with miss hover for some three way action.  
Marge picked up the dildo but she just could not resist trying it out before the party as tonight she was so horny she just had to have a quick fuck with something or someone. One quick look to make sure her bedroom door was closed before getting started. But in her haste she had forgotten to shut the bedroom curtains and had not noticed Bart in the treehouse waiting for his friend Milhouse to arrive.  
Barts eyes where nearly popping out with what he was seeing. Marge did not notice Bart peeking through the window at her lying on the bed. So their was Marge with both hands wrapped around the base of her toy. Already impaling herself with the 18 strapon pulsating thick 6 fat black penis shaped dildo. Marge pressed the vibrating clitoral attachment firmly against her clit. Both clitoral stimulator and shaft were humming away at their quick little paces.  
Bart couldn't bear to watch another second before whipping out his cock and start stroking it at a steady pace. He watched all of it not missing a single orgasmic drilling stroke. She then started rubbing it over her tits, getting her thimble-sized nipples to stand up from her 2-inch areolas. She then tit-fucked the thing for awhile while playing with her twat with her free hand. "Sometimes Marge would have to get herself good and well worked up before she could relax her throat enough to swallow a dick or a dildo. She then began to tease the thing with her tongue licking up and down the long 18 shaft and running her tongue over its scrotum. Then Marge puckered her lips like she was going to whistle and slowly began to work the head of it into her mouth. Soon she had about half of it inside her and began to stick her tongue out to lick the underside of the shaft.  
Just at that moment the bedroom door opened and in walked Lisa to ask her mother a question. Lisa stood shocked for a moment then quickly shut the door so the twins would not see her mother lying on her bed playing with herself and walked over to the bed. Marge opened her eyes to see Lisa standing in front of her with a look on her face that Marge recognized from last week.  
"Can i use your vibrator" Lisa said. "No that's for me" Marge replied. and you know you should knock before you enter our room Lisa if the door is shut. By the way where are Terri and Sherri i hope you shut your door before you came in here. "Yes mum" "no but you can share the two-headed dildo if you want with me Lisa" "Yes please mum"Lisa said  
"but we will have to be quick before the twins come looking for you" Marge said "Take hold of that two-headed monster and start to play with it ." Marge said to Lisa  
"Spread your legs" Marge said Lisa did as she was told opening her legs a little.  
"More Lisa!" Marge said "Good girl," Marge said with a wicked smirk on her face as she placed her hand over Lisa's hairless cunt.  
Lisa whimpered as she rubbed it then slid a finger between her pussy lips. Lisa was fucking wet!  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little slut?" Marge's heart pounded as trickles of sweat rolled across her heaving breasts. She pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She gasped and panted and then let out a low moan. She arched her back and then heaved her pelvis up to Lisa's greedy mouth which was vigorously lapping at her clit and pussy lips. Her probing fingers pumped ever so fast in and out of her love canal pressing against her inner cavern walls.  
Marge's face was now so close to Lisa's she could smell her candy lip gloss. Marge held her lips to her daughter's and shoved her tongue into Lisa's mouth. Lisa had never kissed another girl before last week but she found herself responding once more to her mother and wondered at the strange musky taste in her mother's mouth.  
Everything was upside down and backwards. Marge's hand touched Lisa's breast. Then her blouse was being pulled opened. Marge was no longer kissing her lips she was sucking Lisa's nipple. Then Marge guided Lisa's mouth to her nipple. Lisa found herself sucking it between her lips as if another person was controlling her body. Marge moved down her body until she was between Lisa's legs. She felt shivers run up her body when her mother's eager tongue flicked across the wet folds of her pussy and over her hard clit. Marge pushed two fingers up Lisa's cunt as she continued to lick her pussy.  
Lisa's was confused from everything that was happening to her but her body craved it. Marge rubbed a finger across Lisa's rosebud and continued pressing until it slipped inside her tight passage. Lisa's tensed at the sudden but not unpleasant intrusion into forbidden Territory. She was just staring back at Marge with the look of a deer caught in the headlights look and Marge suddenly found herself extremely turned on. She loved to dominate other women and this little bitch deserved it was the thought running through Marge's head. What a little slut she had for a daughter. Was the other thought in Marge's head?  
With that Lisa and Marge started sucking on it at each end and each playing with their clit and lips before starting to insert the device into themselves. Of course to do this they had to face each other and slowly move closer together. Marge said "Let's get into it Lisa. Then they began kissing each other playing with each other's tits and clits. Now deep kissing, fondling each other's breasts, playing with their clits and humping on that double dildo, Lisa's chest and throat started showing a sexual flush on her pale skin and Marge began her quiet moaning.  
Lisa for her part was grinding her end of the monster dildo deep into her cunt which was beginning to leak the sweet juices Marge had come to love so much last week. I want you to cum Lisa as i am just about to cum and hopefully you will cum at the same time as i do. Lisa's entire body tingled with desire. The feel of flesh sliding across her clit only added to the exotic sensation surging through her loins. Her body tensed. She could not hold back the rush of pleasure that exploded from her pussy. Incredibly the both of them came at nearly the same time.  
Marge licked up the juices from Lisa's gushing cunt. Her finger continued to dig around inside Lisa's cunt. A secondary explosion gripped Lisa expelling even more pussy juice into Marge's mouth. Marge and Lisa stayed locked together on their shared toy for a few minute until they had recovered a little. Marge sat back on the bed feeling temporarily satisfied.  
Then Marge pushed Lisa back on the bed and climbed on top of her. With her face just above Lisa's drenched pussy she swung her leg over Lisa's head. She clamped her lips around Lisa's swollen cunt and plunged her tongue into her wet creamy chamber. Lisa stared at Marge's sweet pussy poised just above her face. It was neatly trimmed with a small strip of curls just above her slit. The moist petals of her pink folds peeked out from the gash down the middle of her swollen mound.  
Lisa was intoxicated by the strong smell emanating from her mother's sexual plum. The tongue and fingers probing Lisa's body filled her with an insatiable desire to do the same to her mother she moved her mouth towards the object of her lust. Her tongue licked the pink folds and swollen clit. Lisa pressed her lips to Marge's puffy mound and kissed her cunt. Lisa's tongue pushed into the juicy opening. Marge pressed down on Lisa's mouth and squirmed against her probing tongue. She shoved two fingers into Lisa's steamy wet cunt and sucked on her clit.  
After digging them around inside Lisa her mother pulled her juicy fingers from Lisa's cunt and rubbed them across her asshole. The tip of Marge's middle finger pressed against Lisa's tight opening until it yielded to the pressure. Lisa gasped from the invasion of her private area. The pressure from her mother's finger was incredible. It felt so good pushing up her ass but she couldn't imagine something the size of a man's penis in there like last week when Bart took her ass.  
She spread Marge's rounded cheeks and started to lick around her tiny asshole. Lisa tensed when she felt a second finger enter her asshole slowly Lisa stretched and adjusted until the pressure turned to pleasure. Lost in a sea of lust Lisa didn't see homer come into the bedroom and did not even consider it at all strange when a hard cock pressed against her lips at the entrance to her mother's pussy. She swirled her tongue around the swollen knob just before it disappeared between her mother's juicy pink folds.  
Only inches in front of her face Lisa watched as homer's swollen cock slide in and out of her mother's steamy fuck hole. The swollen flesh of homer's manhood glistened with Marge's pussy juice. This image combined with the smell and taste of sex added to the already raging lust that had kidnapped Lisa's senses and turned her body into a playground of passion. Then homer pulled out his cock from fucking Marge's pussy and pressed against Lisa's lips.  
She opened her mouth and felt it slide over her tongue. Lisa licked and swallowed the juices coating the hard flesh before guiding it back between the open petals at the entrance to her mother's juicy cunt and watched it slowly disappear. Marge pounded her two fingers in and out of Lisa's asshole going faster and faster and digging them around inside her tight opening. Her other hand frantically rubbed two fingers across Lisa's swollen clit. The sensations flowing through her body were more than Lisa could stand. She arched her back and cried out. Marge clamped her lips around Lisa's mound and sucked the flood of cunt juice that poured into her mouth.  
But before Lisa could recover her senses something hard and warm pressed against the opening too her asshole. It stretched her tight orifice until the large bulb penetrated her forbidden passage. The pressure was almost unbearable and quickly snapped Lisa back to reality. "No… please… oh god… it's too big…" she pleaded. Lisa's plea where ignored. The hard shaft of flesh pushed deeper into her bowels causing Lisa's entire body to tense. Just when she began to adjust to the pressure of the cock in her ass it was sinking even deeper in too her arse. This continued until the entire length was buried up her dark tunnel. After several seconds it began to move slowly and miraculously the unbearable pressure turned into a pleasant and sensual throb. The hard cock up Lisa's ass moved faster and deeper. Trapped in a stream of passion Lisa lifted her face and licked her mother's clit. But then the tip of her tongue touched the hard meat that was pounding in and out of her mother's cunt. The taste of pussy juice coated her lips and filled her mouth.  
But if her father was still fucking her mother who had their massive cock in her arse? She could see the veins bulging from the swollen flesh of homer's prick that was fucking her mother she watched the shaft grow thicker and drive deep into her mother's hot cunt. Homer gave a loud grunt that signaled the first explosion of cum into her mother's belly. The spewing cock pulled out and slammed back in again and again until it was coated with a thick cream that trickled down into Lisa's mouth. As homer pulled his cock out of Marge's cunt it was dripping cum and cunt juice across Lisa's face. In an act of shameless lust Lisa clamped her mouth over Marge's quivering cunt and sucked the cream dripping from her body.  
A second 12 inch long thick shafted cock quickly slid deep into her mother's drenched pussy. It pumped in and out of her swollen peach until the hard flesh was covered with the juices still swirling around inside her cunt. Lisa watched the 12 inch long shaft pull out of Marge's dripping chamber and press against the opening to her mother's asshole. Marge's tight orifice easily swallowed the swollen knob and meaty thick shaft until it had disappeared inside her body. While she was getting her ass fucked her mother pumped two fingers in and out of her daughter's cunt and sucked on her clit.  
The swollen protrusion up Lisa's ass continued to pound her body again and again. Everything was out of control but Lisa just wanted more and more. Jets of warm semen pumped into her anal orifice another explosion rocked her body seconds later she watched her mother's ass get filled with hot cum.  
The horny mother and daughter kissed like two lovers. Lisa's head was spinning out of control as she wanted to do all kinds of nasty and forbidden things to her mother but instead felt her body being pulled into someone's lap, who the fuck was behind her fucking her ass?  
Her pussy was quickly filled with homer's thick hard cock her mother drove her pussy down onto Bart's hard meat no wait it wasn't Bart "fuck me" Lisa said.  
They continued to kiss while riding the cocks stuffed up their holes. Before Lisa could react homer's cock was now fucking her hot wet cunt faster and faster as she final got a chance to look over her shoulder to see just who the fuck was giving her arse a real good pounding and saw her grandfather fucking her ass real hard whilst the same thing was happening to her mother as Bart no it wasn't it was her brother hugo and he was trying to fuck his mother with his impossibly 12 inch huge thick shafted cock up his mother's asshole.  
The pressure and pounding from the two massive thick dicks fucking her pussy and ass made it hard for Lisa to concentrate. Hugo suddenly pulled his 12 inch prick from his mother's ass and his cock erupted and spilled a flood of hot cum into her open mouth. Marge pulled Lisa's face to hers and kissed her feeding cum into Lisa's mouth with her tongue. Sharing a mouthful of cum with her mother brought her to the limits of sensuality and shamelessness. With the pressure of two cocks pounding her pussy and ass Lisa's body jerked and twisted in a powerful orgasm. Seconds later her grandfather's cock up her ass swelled and exploded filling her bowels with hot cum. Another orgasm gripped Lisa and sent her head spinning as she gasped for air.  
Lisa felt something warm splash against the side of her face but still in the throes of orgasm Lisa turned her head and received a second blast of hot cream across her nose and forehead. She just managed to get her lips around hugo's spewing cock. Lisa now had her body stuffed full of three cocks at the same time. when the hard meat of homer's dick which was stuffed up her cunt drove deep into her belly and erupted filling her steamy chamber full of more thick cream Lisa's orgasm peaked yet again. Her pussy quivered with one spasm after another. Desperate gasps and moans were interspersed with screams of pleasure as cum dripped from her lips.  
Her lifeless body finally flopped down on the bed drained of energy and barely conscious. Through a fog she could feel her mother's mouth between her legs licking her pussy clean of its creamy filling. When her mother had finished sucking the juicy mixture from Lisa's cunt Marge climbed on top of Lisa and kissed her. The creamy treat drooled from Marge's lips into Lisa's mouth. They continued to kiss and shared the globs of cum while they fondled stroked and probed each other's body with their hands and fingers.  
Lisa was immediately sandwiched between homer and hugo who's hard thick prick was pressed against her swollen pussy and split it open slipping deep into her body. Behind her Lisa felt the large knob of her father's cock probing her tight opening. She gasped when it popped into her and buried its length up her ass. Lisa's feet lifted off the bed as the two cocks fucked her pussy and ass she wrapped her arms and legs around hugo for support.  
Two hands crushed her tits and pulled on her sensitive nipples. Another orgasm ripped through her wet pussy causing cunt juice to gush all over her father's cock that was fucking her. Lisa was still trying to catch her breath when she felt an explosion of hot cum shoot up into her ass homer pulled out. With her arms and legs wrapped around hugo who was fucking her pounding his cock into her hard and fast driving her crazy. She screamed and dug her fingernails into his shoulder when another orgasm exploded from her belly. She was still screaming when a river of hot cream flooded her cunt hugo pulled out. Lisa could feel the fluids oozing from her body until she was sitting in a puddle of cum and cunt juice.  
Hugo's cock that had been fucking her dangled in her face she licked and sucked it clean. Over on the other side of the bed her mother was on her hands and knees with her legs pulled apart and with Lisa's grandfathers cock up her ass at the same time Marge was still working on her cunt with her big toy and fingers.  
Knowing that Lisa's girlfriends where just across the hall Marge was trying to muffle her screams of ecstasy as her orgasms came in waves exhausted she sat up. Then Marge told Lisa that she should go back to her room before Terri and Sherri came looking for her.  
Lisa stopped at the door and Marge walked over and kissed her. They shared the residual taste of cum still clinging to their tongues and lips. Marge was one horny bitch tonight and was just getting started she was going to have a good time tonight at the party this was going to be one hell of a night.  
She also felt an intense tingling between her legs and knew she would want more when she regained some energy. Marge had been oblivious to anything outside the bedroom window or across the hallway in Lisa's room where Lisa had just gone back too to be with her friends who had started themselves 


	6. Chapter 6

**Introduction: **GET READY... as i was writing this story i realised how hot i had made it warning: YOU WILL SHOOT YOUR LOAD and for all the people saying these are not my stories stfu...unless you can show me a site where these are from then just shut the hell up and enjoy and btw i have a lot of people coppying my stories and posting in other places (please stop & i will be making a second simpsons porn story soon).  
Note to readers this starts half way through the last story when Bart was watching through the window from the treehouse  
Bart quickly put his dick back in his shorts. Stuck in the treehouse Bart had watched enough of the action through the window and had decided it was time he got a piece of it. Climbing down from the treehouse and running around the side of the house and head long in to his friend Milhouse crashing to the ground on top of him.  
Bart quickly picked himself up dust himself down then noticed where milhouses eyes where fixed looking at the huge bulge in Barts shorts. " not now Milhouse come with me" Bart said and the 2 of them walked in side the house. Seeing that no one was in the livingroom Bart told Milhouse to wait their with his sister Maggie as he knew where the rest of his family where they where all in his parents room fucking each other and he was still wanting in on the hot action and his cock was still rock hard. Bart left Milhouse looking after Maggie and headed up the stairs to his parents room.  
On his way to his parents room he had to pass by Lisa's bedroom and the door was ajar just enough for Bart to see Sherri as he walked past the room. The sight of her naked stopped Bart dead in his tracks Sherri had her back to the door and was banging away on Terri tight round ass jiggling to the beat of the radio . Bart watched from the door way and just staired. Fortunately for Bart Sherri and Terri had not noticed him stairing at them as they had thought Lisa had shut the bedroom door.  
Quickly Barts mind went back too the first time he had seen Sherri and Terri. The sight of her still sticks in his mind she had her back to the door banging away on Terrie's tight round ass jiggling to the beat of her radio just like she was doing now. Just like now he had stopped dead in his tracks in the door way and just staired. Fortunately for Bart no one really noticed what it was he was stairing at. Then Sherri turned around Bart didn't realize what a smokin' body she had from there as she always wore baggy flannel shirts and loose jeans. In school that day she was wearing a tight skirt and equally tight sweater that showed off her huge tits. I don't mean huge for a ( ) year old. I mean huge! These tits were big by ( ) school standards! He found out later they were a ( ) and sat high and firm on her chest with very sensitive nipples that were a dusky tan a couple of shades darker than her skin…. Within the week they were going out. Then they hung out at the church first during Sunday school then later Bart talked his and Sherri's parents in to letting him walk her home. That was when they shared their first kiss under the tacitly-watchful eye of her twin sister Terri. The fallowing week Bart walked her home every day. Her mom didn't get home until at least an hour after school shut. So Bart and Sherri could get to her place in 10 minutes which left almost an hour alone on their own making out and getting sweaty and heavy on the couch. They stopped only when they heard the front door opening signaling her mother was home. That went on for most of the next week until finally Bart got brave enough to run his hand up her side during one particularly hot make out session bringing his hand to her firm right tit. Sherri immediately cupped her hand over Bart's but didn't stop him. Instead Sherri squeezed Bart's fingers tighter around her tit moaning as she did so.  
" God that feels good " she said. " I feel so naughty letting you touch my … touch me there."  
From Bart's point of view the sensation wasn't very satisfying due to the bra her mother made Sherri wear. But from an emotional point of view Bart was going absolutely nuts with his hand on a girl's tit for the first time. As they continued making out Bart ran his hand back down to her waist and under her shirt feeling the naked skin of her stomach. Still Sherri didn't stop him. If anything Sherri cooperated but they where cut short again when just as he had started moving his hand up her side toward her tit they heard the sound of the key in the door. Sherri scrambled to adjust her shirt and wipe the sweat off her face and Bart adjust his rock hard cock in his shorts so it wouldn't advertise what they had been up to. By the time Sherri's mom got in the house they were the picture of youthful innocence despite the fact Bart's cock felt like it was about to snap off inside his shorts.  
Bart quickly made and excuse and all but bolted out the front door giving Sherri a deep tongue kiss and a squeeze her on her tits as a parting shot. Bart found it was tough walking with his cock still hard and throbbing in his shorts so he stopped off in the men's room at Moe's as it was on his way home. It only took about three strokes before he was painting the interior wall of the bathroom with his massive load of teenage cum. The next day Bart progressed from their to touching Sherri's naked tits too her giving Bart his first hand job from a girl while he stroked her pussy with one hand down the back of her panties and his other hand caressing her tits and pinching her nipples with her shirt and bra up around her neck.  
"God Bart I want you to fuck me" Sherri said.  
"I do too want too fuck you so badly " Bart moaned as his cock throbbed and sprayed cum across her bare arm and onto her naked chest.  
"I want to fuck you right now" he said trying to maneuver Sherri onto her back and pull her pants down at the same time. Sherri stopped him.  
"My mom will be home in like 10 minutes Bart" she said pulling her bra back down and smearing Bart's cum across her tits with a wicked little grin on her face. "We can't Bart Not today. Tomorrow."  
Bart pulled his shorts back on seeing the logic of Sherri's argument despite his lust filled brain. As soon as they were both dressed again he kissed her goodbye and headed out the door for home making plans for the next day after school. The next day at school a power failure got them out of class almost two hours early. The problem didn't affect any of the other buildings in the district especially not the building where Sherri's mom worked so she wouldn't be home until her regular time. When the early dismissal was announced Bart headed towards Sherri's locker only to find her there with her twin sister Terri who was just as cute as Sherri but built more in line with her age in other words slim boyish hips and almost no tits beyond an obvious swelling of the nipples. Sherri greeted him with that same wicked grin she'd had the day before when she redressed her tits still dripping with Bart's cum. "Hey Bart" she said throwing her hand around the back of Barts head and pulling him down for a kiss spearing her young tongue deep into his mouth. "I've missed you all day."  
Bart returned the kiss which was strictly against the rules in the hallways and could earn a week of detention while keeping an eye open for vice principal skinner. He was no where to be seen thankfully. But as Bart scanned the hallway his eyes fell on Terri. The look Terri had on her face could only be described as pure lust! But she wasn't looking at their faces as they kissed. She was staring straight at Bart's huge bulged in his shorts. Terri's eyes almost popped out of her head and she licked her lips when Sherri ran her hand over the front of Bart's shorts right under her gaze and gave his semi hard dick a quick squeeze and jerk.  
"Come on" Sherri said releasing Bart's lips and cock at the same instant.  
Bart had thought they were going to have almost three uninterrupted hours to explore Sherri's young body to the fullest. Instead he was being asked to walk Sherri and Terri home.  
"Yeah" Terri said with a twinkle in her eye. "our parents are still at work so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."  
Bart smiled. Things were definitely looking up.  
As they stood there Terri undid about half the buttons on her blouse leaving it open so it was showing off her naked chest and more than a hint of swelling roundness. Terri looked around then pulled her shirt open for just an instant revealing her small tits. While they where no where near as large as Sherri's they still looked nice on her slim frame. Somehow they managed to make it out of the school without getting stopped. Terri left her shirt undone and gaping slightly catching more than one set of eyes on the way out but luckily none of them belonged to teachers. More than one belonged to guys Bart knew both in his class and grade. They just gaped in awe as he walked out with Sherri and Terri with Terri flashing her bare tits whenever she had a chance. As soon as they were out of the building Sherri and Terri snuggled up under an arm. Sherri pulled Barts left hand down and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans so he was playing with her ass. Terri meanwhile pulled Barts right hand around and into her shirt so that he was now cupping her naked tit. They made it the five blocks to the house in near record time. Once inside the house Terri pulled off her blouse Sherri and Bart walked in a little more slowly and she came immediately into his arms Barts hands where running down her back to cup her young ass as they kissed.  
"You guys can fuck here if you want to" Terri said "But I wanna watch."  
Sherri broke away.  
"You promised to show me how to give a blow job" she said.  
Bart's ears perked up at that statement. And they weren't alone.  
"OK" Terri said. "Bart come here."  
The two girls took Barts hands and pulled him into the living room and pushed him down in the center of the sofa. Terri quickly unzipped the little skirt she was wearing as Sherri started removing her clothes. Bart could just sit there and watch as Terri was now in just her panties and knee socks and tennis shoes then she started working on Bart and stripped his shorts down his legs followed by his boxers. Barts hard shaft sprang upright.  
"Oh!" Terri exclaimed as she got her first look at Barts massive hard cock.  
Not to brag but even at ( ) Bart already had a 6.5, almost 7 inch cock with a fat helmet head and massive thick shaft.  
"That's a nice one" Terri said as she wrapped her hands around it.  
"Hey that's mine!" her sister Sherri said naked now she climbed onto the sofa next to Bart.  
Bart's hand immediately sought out Sherri's leg sliding it slowly up to find her pussy. This was the first time Bart had seen her completely naked and he wanted to take a minute to enjoy the view. Terri though had other ideas remembering her promise to teach her sister Sherri how to suck cock she said  
"Watch this Sherri."  
Bart was watching Sherri's face when Terri said this and before he could turn to see what she was talking about Sherri's eyes grew huge as Terri's mouth that was now engulfing about half Bart's massive member in her hot mouth and in one go. Bart didn't see anything for a few seconds after because his eyes were rolled back in his head reveling in the wet heat of Terri's sucking mouth and throat. By the time Bart could open his eyes again Sherri was bent over on the sofa next to him intent on watching Terri's mouth slide up and down Barts massive shaft. Bart ran his hand down Sherri's naked back to her round tight ass and gave it a squeeze making her moan in response.  
"Let me try it Terri" Sherri said. Terri looked up at her twin sister with her mouth still stuffed with Bart's rock hard cock.  
"Mmmph" she said. Sherri and Bart laughed.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Terri" Sherri said. "It's not polite."  
Terri tried to grin then popped Barts cock out of her mouth.  
"Sorry" she said pointing Barts massive cock toward her sisters mouth.  
Sherri licked her lips and looked up at Bart then stuck her tongue out to taste his cock. She swiped a droplet of precum from the tip and pulled it into her mouth. Sherri then ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth tasting Barts juices for the first time.  
"Mmmm" Sherri said then jammed half Barts massive cock into her mouth making her gag as the tip hit the back of her throat. "Easy Sherri" Terri said. "Not so fast Sherri take it a little bit at a time."  
Terri proceeded to coach her twin sister on how to suck Barts massive cock using him as a training tool as they were working on his cock he returned to rubbing and stroking their pussies one in each hand. Both girls were dripping wet. To her credit Sherri learned quickly and was soon able to take about three-quarters of Barts massive prick into her mouth. But she just couldn't get the last inch or so in without gagging.  
"Relax" Terri said placing her hand on the back of Sherri's head. "When I tell you too swallow Sherri swallow." Terri said.  
Bart watched as Terri pushed down on her sisters head forcing more of his thick shafted cock into Sherri's mouth. As Sherri started to gag Terri said "Now Sherri" and pushed her sister down the rest of the way onto Barts massive thick cock.  
Bart couldn't believe it Sherri had all of Barts massive dick in her throat and he was sure enjoying it.  
Terri kept pumping and Sherri kept swallowing taking the whole of Barts massive thick cock deep into her hot wet throat as she sucked on his cock. It wasn't long before Bart felt the familiar tingling in his balls but it was somehow different this time more intense and it signaled an impending orgasm.  
"Sherri" Bart moaned "I'm going to cum in your mouth."  
"Mmmmph" she mumbled around Barts shaft.  
Terri cuffed her lightly on the back of the head.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Sherri" Terri said with a big grin on her face. "It's not polite you told me a minute ago." Terri added  
Sherri started laughing and moaning around Barts cock at the same time. The sensation can't really be described but it drove Bart over the top just that bit faster. Bart blasted volley after volley of hot tasty steaming globs of cum deep into Sherri's throat. Sherri gamely struggled to swallow it all but the intensity of Barts orgasm was just too much for her. As Barts cum overflowed from Sherri's mouth and was dripping from her lips to pool on Barts stomach. Terri quickly leaned in and started kissing her twin sister on the lips as she released Barts thick cock then leaned down to clean up the spillage from Barts stomach. Bart collapsed back on the couch his hands falling limp from the girl's asses. Amazingly though as Terri gently teased and stroked his massive cock and balls they remained hard as stone.  
What do you want? Bart was ( ). And everyone know boys could get wood in a stiff breeze.  
"Oh goody" Terri said. " He's still got a stiffy Sherri."  
"Yeah" Sherri said back. "But Bart's my boyfriend and he's gonna fuck me first Terri so hands off right!"  
Bart was amazed and a little frightened if he was to admit it by the level of tone in Sherri's voice. Terri just leaned over and took hold of Barts massive dick in her mouth and sucking the remnants of his first orgasm of the day from the massive shaft then knelt on the sofa next to him and told her sister to climb on to Barts cook. Sherri then leaned across Bart and looking deep into his eyes locked her lips to her twin sisters Terri's lips sharing what ever was left of Barts spunk between them. Terri still had Barts spit soaked cock in her little hand and as Sherri climbed over Barts lap Terri positioned the head of his massive thick prick in her sisters tight wet dripping cunt. Bart couldn't believe it! He was just inside her tight pussy a little way and the heat was almost scorching the head of Barts cock! Sherri settled herself into position as Terri warned her to go slow to lower herself slowly down on just the head of Barts massive cock at first. Sherri looked Bart in the eyes and grinned then started to push down on to the massive dick. But Sherri pushed too hard and her grin turned into a grimace of pain as the bulbous head of Barts cock tore through her virginity. At the first stab of pain her legs gave out and she dropped taking all of Barts thick massive cock fully in her and the lips of her tight wet pussy lips stretched around the base of his thick shaft. And it felt like a gripping hand wrapped in a hot glove was holding Barts massive cock. He could feel every curve and contour of Sherri's interior as she settled on to his lap.  
"Damn Sherri!" her twin sister Terri exclaimed. "I told you to go slow!"  
"I … tried " Sherri gasped. " but i Slipped."  
Sherri tired to rise but Bart put his hands on Sherri's thighs feeling her muscles tensing beneath the skin and held her in place.  
"Let yourself get used to it Sherri " Bart said. "Just don't move for a minute or two"  
So Sherri sat still as Bart ran his hands up her body to cup her magnificent tits. This was actually the first time Bart had ever seen them completely naked. Bart was amazed at their size and firmness. They were absolutely stunning firm and perfectly round. Sherri's nipples were rock hard and where protruding from the tan of her areola about a third of an inch as big around as the end of Barts little finger. Bart leaned forward and sucked Sherri's left nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth until Sherri was moaning again deep in her throat. To Barts surprise he was joined by a smaller pair of female hands as Terri reached around and started stroking her sisters tits. Terri twisted and pulled the nipple that Bart wasn't currently occupied with switching sides as he did one tit to another. With his free hand Bart reached around and found one of Terri's smaller but no less perfect tits. She too moaned out aloud as he pinched and tugged her nipples giving her the same treatment she was giving to her twin sister Sherri. It took a few minutes but Bart could finally feel Sherri's tight wet pussy muscles relaxing to the intrusion of his massive thick cock. Sherri started rocking her hips slowly at first then increasing the tempo until she was riding the full length of Barts massive cock moaning and groaning with each stroke of his cock. Bart was now guiding Sherri's movements with his hands on her hips while Terri continued to maul Sherri's tits. Sherri's groans then changed from "Ungh ungh" each time she bottomed out on Barts massive cock too " fuck me Bart, fuck me, for fuck sake fuck me Bart" every time her pussy lips contacted his groin for now she was like a wild animal in heat.  
"Turn me over and fuck me Bart!" she cried.  
"Put me on the sofa and for fuck sake Bart fuck me, fuck me!"  
Bart did as Sherri asked of him and her sister Terri got out of the way and without ever breaking contact Bart picked Sherri up and rolled her over so that she was spread wide on the sofa. She then swung one leg up on the back with the other flat footed on the floor and with Bart in the middle kneeling between her legs. Bart then started again slow then started to picking up the speed until he was banging Sherri with all the force he could muster. Her tits were flailing around on her chest and no matter how hard Bart pounded her tight wet pussy Sherri kept begging for more.  
Sherri's groans of " fuck me Bart, fuck me, for fuck sake fuck me Bart" filled the room  
They were both now lost in each other their eyes where locked as they moved in unison. Her lips kept saying, "fuck … me … fuck … me," in time with Barts long strokes as his massive thick cock slid in and out as her tight wet pussy which slid along Barts massive shaft. Sherri's legs came up and wrapped around his waist pulling Barts massive shaft in to her tight wet pussy harder and harder with each long thrust like a piston rod hot and long. Bart looked up momentarily and there was Terri sitting with her back against the arm of the sofa and her legs spread wide and with two of her fingers of her right hand buried deep in her tight pussy while she pulled and twisted her tiny nipples. A small part of Barts mind registered how small and round Terri's tits were how tiny and tight her pussy looked despite the fingers plunging in and out and the look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she pleasured herself just inches from where he was fucking her twin sister Sherri was he really going to get to fuck the two of them today before their mother and father came home from work. That did it for Bart his body stiffened and he rammed his massive cock as hard as he could into Sherri's tight wet cunt and held his massive shaft there the spunk boiling up in his balls and rocketing up the shaft of his massive dick to flow unchecked into Sherri's tight cunt. As the first volley left the tip of Barts massive cock like water from a fire hose to splash against the entrance to Sherri's virgin womb her eyes flew open and her tight wet pussy clenched and she let out a blood-curdling scream of pleasure.  
"Oh shit Bart! I'm cumming!" she yelled. "You're shooting your spunk in me and I'm cumming!"  
The muscles of her unbelievably tight cunt tightened even further and started milking every load of spunk from Barts cock like a jerking fist with every muscle in her body. Sherri locked her cunt around Barts massive dick and she arched her back as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave of pure ecstasy. As quick as it hit her Sherri's body relaxed and she collapsed back onto the sofa. Bart followed her down and lay with sweat dripping from his body and with his chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath as they both came down from the ecstasy of lust. Then it was Terri's turn to scream through an orgasm of her own brought about by her own fingers then she collapsed against the arm of the sofa. There they all lay all three young teens sweating and panting. Then Terri began to laugh a strained breathless sounding thing at first then building strength as she caught her breath.  
"Damn that was fun Sherri! " she said as she pulled her fingers from her wet juice filled pussy with a loud squelching sound. To Barts amazement she then brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and sucked her own juices with a look of joy.  
Sherri moaned as Barts cock twitched inside her tight cum socked pussy.  
"What?" Terri said around her fingers.  
"His cock jumped" Sherri said.  
Sherri moaned again as Bart slid his now deflated dick out of her pussy. Bart stood up and asked where the bathroom was. Terri pointed him toward a door leading to a hallway off the living room. As he was leaving the bathroom Bart heard a definite female moan coming from the living room. It sounded like Sherri. As Bart stepped out his dick which he thought had been completely drained went fully hard again so fast he got a little light headed from the shift in his blood supply. There on the sofa was Sherri who was up against the arm in the same spot her twin sister Terri had been when he had left the room. But Terri wasn't there as she was in fact on her knees on the sofa cushion and her head was buried between her sisters wide-spread thighs as she sucked and licked Barts cum from Sherri's wet pussy. Terri's legs were spread as far as the cushions would allow and her tight little butt was spread revealing both her completely bald pussy and asshole. Her pussy was gaping slightly from the fingering she'd given it earlier and her entire crotch glistened with her juices in the dim light of the room. Sherri saw Bart through her lust shaded eyes. Her eyes gaped open as she looked at Barts renewed erection. She silently mouthed the words "Fuck her Bart" as she wrapped her legs around Terri's back to hold her in place. Bart moved quietly into position behind Terri and in one quick thrust buried his massive hard cock in her dripping wet pussy Terri's head flew up and a cry escaped her lips.  
"Wha …?" she moaned. "Oh my fucking God!"  
While she couldn't move as she was pinned into position by Sherri's legs wrapped around her back Bart started to set up a steady rhythm stroking her tight wet pussy with each stroke of his hard cock from it bulbous head to it thick base. She started out moaning No God Stop Bart! But she was soon begging Bart to keep fucking hard as he pressed her face back into her sister wet slimy pussy.  
"Clean her up good you little slut" Bart said. "Lick every bit of her juices and my spunk out of her pussy bitch!"  
Terri's cunt muscles contracted with Barts words so he figured that she liked being talked down to as he was fucking her hard. What really surprised Bart was when he slapped her butt cheeks hard she immediately launched into a small orgasm as her tight pussy twitching and flexing around the thick shaft of Barts massive cock.  
"Oh, jeez!" she moaned. "I'm a naughty little girl! Stick your cock in my ass Bart! Fuck me up my arse!"  
Bart looked at Sherri and she shrugged with a "you might as well do it to her 'cause you ain't doing it to my ass". So Bart pulled his slimy cock from Terri's wet pussy which was dripping with her juices and lined the head of his massive cock up with her tight asshole.  
"Go slow Bart" she moaned. "I've never been fucked up the ass before. Take my butt cherry but be easy please."  
Bart leaned in applying more pressure against his massive cock until he could feel Terri's tight virgin asshole start to open around his bulbous head at the top of his thick cock. Terri had her face buried in Sherri's wet pussy again and her groan must have vibrated her sisters clit causing a sympathetic moan to come from Sherri's throat.  
"You can't imagine how that feels when she moans in to my pussy Bart" Sherri said. "That's wild! Stick your cock up her arse Bart ram it in Bart! Give it to her reel good Bart!"  
"Yeah Bart fuck my ass fuck it hard!" Terri said. "Fuck my little virgin ass Bart give it to me!"  
What the hell Bart decided and he wasn't going to argue with the two of them so he just laid into Terri's ass giving her everything he had. Terri was going nuts as he pounded his thick cock in and out of her tight ass. She'd stopped eating Sherri's wet pussy and was just laying with her head on her sisters naked lap as Bart plowed deep into her tight ass. Sherri was now wanting in on the action too so she slid out from under Terri leaving her ass-up on the couch to kneel on the floor beside her sister. With one hand she reached under and started playing with Terri's tiny tits pinching and pulling her nipples. She slid one then two fingers of her other hand into Terri's dripping wet pussy rubbing against Barts cock through the walls separating her two holes as she finger-fucked her sisters cunt. They had probably been fucking for about 10 minutes and Terri was starting to cum with Sherri's fingering her wet cunt and tickling her clit with her thumb and with Barts massive cock pounding her ass. Her ass muscles gripped Barts cock milking him as good or better than her twin sister Sherri's tight pussy had when she came. That pushed Bart right over the top yet again and he pumped her ass full of his creamy cum. It was no where as big a load as the first two but her tight little ass was so small and tight his cock still forced some of his hot cum out as her small ass which was now filled up with Barts spunk Bart was fucking done again. As Barts orgasm wound down he fell to the side on the couch and slid to the floor his massive cock was completely drained and lying limp on his thigh. Sherri slid down next to Bart and snuggled up to his left side naked and sweating. Terri was still on the sofa ass up in the air and with Barts cum leaking from her asshole and mixing with her cum as it dripped from her wet pussy and down her thighs.  
They all fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion right where they lay. Bart came to about 30 minutes later realizing they had been fucking for almost two hours including the time they lay asleeping and he had to get home soon. Bart woke up Sherri and leaving Terri out cold on the couch ass still up in the air. They made their way to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The warm water revived them including Barts cock as they playfully washed each other down. Sherri didn't feel like a full-blown fuck as her pussy was still pretty sore from the way she'd popped her cherry but she did suck Bart off and she managing to swallow all of the little bit of sperm he had left in his over worked balls. As they stepped out of the shower Terri was standing in the doorway. She asked if Bart had anything left for her and he told her he didn't think so. Terri said that if he was interested that she would be ready anytime he was. Bart just grinned and pinched her little tit and twisted her nipple. Bart then told her that he would see them on friday at Lisa's sleepover.  
But that's was another story.  



End file.
